guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlueNovember
Titles Editting Personal Sandbox /Notes /Articles working on Tournament Reward Point qualifier point automated tournament info for above Hard Mode http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2760349#post2760349 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146820 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10147699 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146960 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10146820&page=6 Messagages Hi Blue! --8765 00:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :But it's April... —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:48, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Eeek. All these people talking to me o0. Yo Glyph, reply'd. ::Sig, I would page you, but your userpage scares me ^_^. My concerns for committing some horrific wiki _faux pas_ outweigh my hard-coded etiquette need to reply. :::Sig's userpage isn't the only scary thing about him. --8765 12:10, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:21, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Your page needs more cowbell. --8765 13:24, 18 April 2007 (CDT) : --8765 15:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Silly people ? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:14, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Mooo! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:34, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Blue! Your userpage is looking nice. --8765 13:53, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :More Messagageagesages! Anyways, one look at those lockpick tables will put anyone on a drug trip. >_> --8765 15:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I really think I've seen you once. I remember seeing your name and I was going to ask you if I could call you red december :P But I can't remember where I saw you. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:31, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Poke Ha! Bitchslap counters poke! And don't bother using frenzy+heal sig+mending. I'll counter it again with a double bitchslap+nutshot! --8765 14:13, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :On top of all that, my elites pwnface you. --8765 17:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Also Please name the article automated tournament (lowercase). While in game it's in title case, so is practically everything else; but in ANet's writeup about ATs they use "automated tournament" and "qualifier point" in lowercase. --Fyren 13:19, 28 April 2007 (CDT) FoW I'd like to make a donation to your so-to-be-uber-leet monk. I'll msg you in-game later. --8765 23:03, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :I got a stack of dust too. I'll be on sometime later tomorrow. --8765 00:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::<3 Awesome. Don't suppose you have a stack of ecto gathering cobwebs? xD. Tyvm dude, most helpful. Come on ecto prices... keep on falling... :::The lowest I think you'll be able to buy ectos is at about 6k (trader would be at 7k). You might be able to squeeze 5.5k at that time, but it'll be a big waste of time. I'll trade you some of your discounted lockpicks for my shards. --8765 13:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Now that my friend, is a very good deal. And yeah, I'm keeping an eye on the ecto market. Recent farming changes have thrown it around. Perhaps I should actually farm something myself... at 380k + 300k or so assets. Time to liquify. --BlueNovember 14:15, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Fyi, I'm at school right now, so can't log on yet. I'll be on in a few hours. --8765 14:31, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::...You have a dangerously short reply time. o0. Stop using gwiki in school. :P My uni term doesn't start for ages yet. w00t. "Revision time" xD Hey, the internet isn't censored here. Free speech ftw. Besides, I bet the student administrator watching my internet usage plays WoW or some other MMO... --8765 14:45, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Get your FoW armor already. Yesh. --8765 18:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Pffff. Shifting these 2 titans would help. Still need What, 45 ecto and a load of shards? May be a while yet. Only 200k in storage (minus the 48 in fow savings :P). 3 months and ~4 new y2 minis; Gwen = Fow. =) --BlueNovember 19:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Gwen? Yeah fucking right. Well, I'll consider join you when you do your forgemaster run. Unless you can find 6 other ppl and a FoW scroll, I'll switch regions for a day or whatever. Until then, just farm your ass off. You have favor like 20 hours a day. --8765 19:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) My computer crapped out on me. Hence why I haven't been on lately. I'll get my comp fixed sooner or later... --8765 22:58, 13 May 2007 (CDT)